Fighting Chance
by dbzfan102
Summary: On April 25th, 2024. The second particle accelerator is built and just like the first it explodes. Affecting even more people now. Ever since the particle accelerator everything went to chaos. A civil war happens between the Metahumans and the Normals. In a desperate attempt to fight back I, a meta-human is sent to the past with one goal... To kill the Fake Harrison Wells.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I currently i have story that I've been writing since 2014 however after forgetting about writing due to high school and stuff. I came up with this idea for CW's **_**The Flash**_**. I don't anything also keep in mind my knowledge of the DC universe is limited compared to the Marvel Universe.**

* * *

On April 25, 2024 America is plunged into crisis. After Flash disappear, a civil war between Meta's and Normals. Due to a change in the timeline a 2nd Particle Accelerator is built this time it affect more than the first. Leading to Central City almost being wiped out the map and even more deadlier Meta's all which are terrorizing Central City and nearby cities.

Central City is now a war zone. The Government has no idea how to deal with these Metahumans without tons Normals dying in process. Any Normals suspected allying themselves with a Meta are killed or sent to the. Governments around the world have closed all their airports and have stopped trading with America.

Canada and Mexico have tightened its borders. America is completely isolated from the world due to the fear of Metahumans. This all happens in the matter months and a year later it only gets worse.

It is now May 25, 2026. The Normals only hope is creating something straight out of science fiction. A time machine. Of course it made no sense, It defied all logic. While yes technology has advanced tremendously but, a time machine? Still science fiction.

However it was our only hope for survival. From the time that the civil war started we learned alot. The cause of civil war is something that transcends time and space. From what now know the cause of this was Harrison Wells. Actually to be correct it was guy who stole Harrison's body. Who to this day we don't know who he is or his motivation.

The Flash we now know is man named Barry Allen and The Arrow was Oliver Queen. These two men were not the only heroes around however these are ones we worry about due to them seemly battling the man in yellow suit on many occasions. AKA The Reverse Flash or Professor Zoom.

However there is one thing you must be worrying about. Who will go back in time? Me…

My name is…. Unimportant. My reasons for back in time is to save my city. I grew in Central City and i saw it almost burned to ashes. I'm on the Normals side however there one thing that makes me stand out. I'm a metahuman. In fact I'm one of many exceptions allowed even help. Even though I'm helping out i am treated like trash and most don't trust me.

Yet, here I am wearing a ridiculous suit about enter a time machine. This a one way trip to the pass and if fail I am expendable just pawn in this game. However i don't care i just want my home to be safe even if means being lost in the past.

"System charged. Beginning Time Machine in 3...2...1!" Some scientist stated i never bother to learn any their names.

The machine is a portal that creates some sort wormhole that goes back in time. I've never was one understand all of these scientific explanations for how such technology works.

"Vitals stable…. Internal-suit communications are a go!" another scientist stated.

"Are ready to become the world's first time traveler?" I nod my head in a yes motion and begin to walk towards the portal.

"Intruder Alert! Metahumans spotted inside the facility all personn-" The AI was cut off due the power getting shut down by the Meta's. Metahumans have been attacking specific targets such weapons labs created by Mercury Labs. It didn't surprise me that they would attack at this very moment. But how could of they of known about this lab?

"THEIR SHUTTING DOWN THE MAIN POWER! THE PORTAL IS LOSING STABILITY GOO!"

I ran into the portal just before the meta's finally the room where the machine was kept. Inside the wormhole is experience that has no words to describe. My body feels likes its accelerating faster and faster as we near the desired location.

Exiting the portal…More like falling out of it at high speed at the ground is what happened… The suit is steaming because of something with wormhole and extreme cold temperatures. The suit is designed in way to withstand extreme temperatures of cold and heat. Almost to point to provide protection against absolute zero and heatwave.

The suit designed to be a second skin and has other capabilities one of which I'm glad it has. It has this way healing wounds overtime. Not sure how it just does, i think one the scientist explained how the suit "heals" at faster rate than your body heals yourself.

Looking around in my environment i can already tell this is the wrong city. Because this isn't Central City its Starling City. My only hope is that location is all that is wrong because if I'm at the wrong time. My mission will take longer than it has to.

My mission is simple…. To kill The Fake Harrison Wells.

**A/N: I haven't written in a long time and while i have a story that i should be finishing i have like 17 ideas stories in my head at once. Most are long while others are one-shots. Also if you noticed one thing i have kept details of character gender-neutral because i have no idea if the character should be a guy or a girl. Also powers i don't know what they should be. So leave ideas and Review if i should continue or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter and please leave a review of what you think and what I should change or add. As usual I don't own anything except my OC. So please enjoy.**

_"Chance, do you copy?"_

There's a slight buzzing sound to notify me when someone is making contact. I marvel at the fact that somehow I'm getting chatter on the com in a different time. Not sure how that works but it's sure is useful!

_"This Chance I copy."_

_"Good, there's has been a slight change in the mission"_

Before I reply I start to focus on getting out of the area quickly and unseen. There's no telling who saw my grand entrance so I have to get on the move.

_"What's changed?" _

_"Do not ingauge the target it's too soon"_

_"What?! How soon" _

_"There was a miscalculation you where sent months after the particle accelerator not when it happened. You must protect the Flash as well or all of this was for nothing you understand Chance?"_

Of course nothing goes to plan. I sigh at the newly found news so this mission just got a little longer than it should have been. It was simple the plan, go the time of the particle accelerator would go off wait till it goes off and kill him then wait for wormhole to appear...somehow.

_"Chance? Do you understand?_

_"...Yes I_ understand_ Chance out" _

_" Yes, continue with the mission we'll be contact soon. Over and out"_

The conversation stops and I'm left to my own devices. Like getting to Central City and making contact with the target. But now instead of killing just my targert I have defend the Flash aka Barry Allen now. Luck hates me...

So I decided to use one powers that would've helped in taking out Wells. It was the first power I notice which was invisibility, my favorite out must of my powers. I walked among the crowds and headed to the train station for a one way to Central City. I snuck on train when I realize I'm going home again...

**A/N: Short chapter is short. So this what is confirmed so far of the OC. Chance is her name and the OC's gender is now confirmed female. Most the story will be told in first person. Also she has powers other than just invisibility, I want add more but I really don't want copy some many other female ocs on the Flash archieve. So please review and tell me what you think. Also rating is going to teen cause story hasn't reached its M part but their will be an am rated part. But for now it's just cursing and sexual innuendos. Again read and review chapter 3 is coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Season Finale was AWESOME! By the way this story takes place during 1x12 due to me being lazy and not wanting to rehash the beginning from episode 1x01 and so forth. To answer the review Daiseymaemari-25. Chance might be paired with someone not sure yet. It might be Barry or Cisco or Eddie or heck even Eobard. Not really sure since I'm not really focusing on the pairing now at least. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

* * *

**"Approaching last stop Central City"**

The whole trip to Central City was coming to a stop. To be honest it was a little hard keep hidden and even harder to keep invisible but I managed it. The train soon comes to a stop and passengers get ready to leave. The doors open and I slip out running out of station on to the city streets. I'm greeted to the packed streets of Central City the sounds of cars beeping their horns, which was different what I'm used to now.

'I'm finally home...'

But I had get off the streets and make a plan of attack.

* * *

'I'm not allowed to touch Wells yet, I have to make sure The Flash is ok and I also have protect him to. My job went from assassin to babysitter in the matter of seconds.'

I needed a plan to somehow meet the Flash but I also needed a plan were I could get to Wells. One seemed easier then other, but my main goal was Wells and I plan to stick to it for now. I knew I could touch a hair on the man but doesn't stop me from doing recon.

* * *

The only logical place to start was S.T.A.R. Labs. I begin to make my way to entrance, turning myself invisible just in case anyone was inside. I didn't need to reveal myself...at least not yet.

...

...

...

'I'm completely surprised at the lack of security here... Seriously ANYONE could just walk in and do whatever. It's an absolute mind blow!'

I brush the thought aside when I reach an elevator...

'I did not think about this clearly...'

I was about to let out a sigh until I heard footsteps heading towards to elevator. The footsteps belong to a woman who wearing sunglasses indoors. I decide to follow her in the elevator. I watch as she presses a button to a floor, I make a mental note to remember the floor number. When doors open she is greeted by a man who's wearing a S.T.A.R Labs sweatshirt and holding a coffee cup.

I realize who this man is without having think about it. It's Barry Allen, but who is this woman and where is Wells. They have a conversation about last night but it really isn't important to me. So I continue down the hall only to see another man and him... My targert, So close yet so far...

I had to get out of there before I do something to jeopardize the mission. So as I make my way out a flash of lighting and wind dashs out toward the entrance.

'Could this be the Flash's base of operations and that was his team?'

It makes the most sense but... Could it. But now this mission is even harder now. Barry Allen the man I'm supposed to now protect is has some sort of friendship with my target meaning he could be in...no is in the cross fire.

Ugh, why can't anything just be simple...

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. The timeline might not make sense however I needed to curve it for plot reasons :/. So Chance has found out a lot now. She's seen Eobard/Harrison, Catilin, Barry and Cisco. Now her so simple mission isn't so simple anymore and got even more complicated. Anyway leave a review and Chapter 4 might be coming soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day I'm on a roll. Don't except fast updates all the time this chapter isn't long it's short, all I'm doing in this chapter is setting up more of the plot here so isn't just recaps of Flash episodes with the same villains. What I plan to do with this get as much of the time travel plot device as much as possible before Rouge Time hits. Anyway here's chapter 4**

* * *

I swear this mission is turning me into a creepy stalker. It's my fourth day of being in the past and I've bern keeping an eye on my targets. Wells is mystery no much I watch him. Barry, not so much. It's makes me feel so weird that I know this guys life and name beforehand. Now I know his freaking daily routine, mind I have never spoke a word do this guy. Yea this mission turning me into a creepy stalker...

Sometimes I swear I think he knows someone is watching him. Since I have to protect him and kill Wells I thought keeping an eye on both would help, but I swear its making lost my mind.

Four days is making worry what's happening to my time. During these days there been nothing com silence. Nothing and its getting to my head. These days I watchover Barry like some creepy while internally playing I spy.

'I spy a... Barry Allen...for like 30th time today'

Yep this how get pass stalking. Of course all this time watching over has made realize that's he's good looking. I mean he's adorkable who wouldn't want? But, hey I was sent back in time to protect him now and kill his mentor basically. I wasn't sent back to go have a relations with him.

Barry's in his lab working on some case and here I'm am invisibly stalking the shit out. Until he gets a call, and by the looks of it, it's time for The Flash to come out and play. This gives me grace period to be a normal person and stop stalking him. I see him flash out of lab towards to S.T.A.R Labs I assume. I revert back to normal, but then that's when my com goes right off...

'Just my luck...'

_'Chance, do you copy?'_

_'Yes...I copy'_

_'Chance, we have some bad news to report.'_

_'What kind of bad news?'_

_'When lab was overrun almost all the scientist were killed, the time machine. We been tracking monitoring if been activated and it was recently just used. When learned of this we sent an strike team to retake the lab, and from the metas there he had a message. The message was for and its... Nemesis awaits on the far side.'_

...

...

...

...

_'Chance, do you copy?'_

_'...Yes I copy...over and out'_

Just when think it couldn't any worst it gets worst. Nemesis is...well he is or it is a unkillable bastard. He might be kill able but he's just a son of bitch to get rid of. He can take quite the beating and he basically has a healing factor that makes him biologoicly immortal. While he may be 'immortal' hasn't stop me from chopping out arms and legs or even bleeding.

Nemesis used to be human...I think. To much cybernetics and a little to much exopser to the particle accelerator made him the monster he is today. I shudder at the though of him. I really wonder how I'm going to deal with him...

But now I know really that I have to protect Barry even more than before. I just hope I'm enough to be able to save him and maybe myself. I now know the threat level is more intense then before meaning it's time to reveal myself to Barry and The Flash...

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 a lot quicker then I though it get it out but I just can't stop writing this story even though I have two other story's for Arrow that I'm currently working on. Anyway leave a review it helps a lot. Side note the idea of Nemesis comes from Resident Evil 3 NEMESIS which is my favorite RE game because of Nemmy, off topic but now you know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This might be the last update for a while got to study for finals and the regents as well. But in the mean time I like answer guest's review. Honestly no matter what Chance does the timeline will be affected she knows this, the whole point her being in the past is to kill Eobard Thawne/Harrison Wells to prevent a civil war from happening. As for Chance randomly meeting her past self on the street and creating a paradox? There's always invisibility for that and Central City is based/filmed in/on Vancouver on the show,which is a big city so, chances are pretty slim but possible to not just throw out and forget. Anyway thanks for reviewing and enjoy Chapter 5...**

* * *

What starts out simple turns out become more complex as time pass. An accurate description of my life now at days. All this time to just silence is so alien to me now at days. It's makes me think, and thinking about important matters always made me an anxious mess. But with something as delicate is the fate of the future?

Yea, hard not to become a nervous wreck under the immense pressure. So far I plan to reveal myself to only Barry Allen. I just need to make sure it's only Barry Allen and no listening ear or peeving eyes to this meeting. I can't risk the lab someone might come in. I need to get him alone so can reveal myself.

'I could knock him off and take him somewhere to talk'

'Yes and in that time to take him anywhere private could result in him waking up mid transit and speeding off.'

These days have spend planning and debating my next move in this grand game of chess with time. Time is something I do have, but I shouldn't be wasting it on debating and planning.

'I should be preparing for Nemmy soon, he will find me or Barry'

Nemesis who shown at times to be highly intelligence will be able to find me. His target, not sure who it is but might be me or Barry. Can't know for sure until he actually speaks and repeat the same word/name over and over.

'I think I know how to draw him out soon, but for its no my concern. I think also now know how get Barry's attention.'

I need to make my way to his lab in police department.

* * *

I make it towards his lab. He seems focused on analyzing some piece of evidence. But now I have to act like a villain or something close. I don't like harming random or innocent people but I got to this.

'I knock him out and write some message to draw him out to find me'

So I do what's nesscary for my plan to. I phase out of my invisibility and walk up to him slowly.

...

...

...

I quickly go towards him perform a sleeper hold. Of course he's struggling and trying his best to wiggle and get out of my grasp. He's starts to make sounds for help, but I apply more pressure.

...

...

...

He's knocked out cold but not long. I hurry and crudely write a note

**_'I know your the Flash, meet on the roof of Jitters...'_**

A very dumb idea. I seemed underestimate his strength because that took longer than usually.

"Barry, are you alright what was that sound. Answer me?!" A voice called out behind the door. I take that as my que to phase invisible and watch.

"BARRY!"

At the sound of the voice Barry seems wake with groan coming from his lips.

"Huh, Joe?"

"Barry, why were on the floor?"

"Someone knocked me out... I didn't get a good look at her face."

"Do you think she's a..."

"Joe, I doubt it you don't have to be a meta to..." Barry stops mid sentence when he realizes a note.

"She knows...but how?"

"She knows what Barry?"

"She's knows about the Flash, she's knows I'm the Flash."

* * *

**A/N: Here's chapter five, I might rewrite it but lemme see the reactions first. So yea Chance knocked out Barry in his own lab. The meeting happenes next chapter and Barry might meet past/present Chance next chapter as well. Anyway here's chapter 5 might be subjected to a rewrite not sure. Lemme know what you think and that is all...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6 of Fighting Chance. This story is slowly picking up its pace dramatically in my head as I'm coming up with the idea whilst still writing it. During the story we see the effects on Chance as well as 'Base'. Yep in this chapter into some Chance will be playing a minor villain/anti-hero to get the speedsters attention. Chance might get power boost not sure what, but leave an idea in the reviews for now. Again please leave a review of what you think.**

* * *

The plan is set into motion. Here I am waiting on the roof of CC Jitters, for a certain scarlet speedster to come running his way towards me. A familiar sound of wind comes towards to me and decide to play the act of a...anti-hero, or something honestly haven't thought that far ahead.

" Don't see the point of you wearing your little hero suit when I know who you are. Mister Allen."

" How did you eve-" I cut him off knowing what he going to say anyway.

" You see Barry Allen I've been watching you for awhile now. I know about how you run around at super speeds playing hero, I know about your very obvious attarct-"

" Wait is that obvious..?"

...

...

...

I literally face palm at this comment. THE DUDE LOOKS AT HER LIKE SHE FREAKING SUPER MODEL! Which to him she is. I'm more amazed about how he seems to focus on his obvious attraction than me bringing her up. I could threatening to kill her but really...

"Yes, you might well paint 'I love Iris West' on your forehead."

"Anyway, you were saying how you stalk me...which isn't creepy at all"

"You know what? Let's just cut it down I know who you and everyone in life. I'm here tell you to watch out. Something is hunting you take my warning."

"Yea if something's looking for me its got to be fast to keep up" Bragging much?

"Look I get you fast and al-"

" I'm not just fast... I'm the fastest man alive!" Seriously does the suit make him a douche?

"Fastest man alive couldn't get out my reach so..." I walk towards him touch his chest. His breathing seemed to hitch a bit, must not be used to anyone being this foward maybe?

"Well...you um sneaked up on me which was not..fair by the way" he seems to have light blush on his face, it's cute.

"Off topic, but your cute when you blush." What was I even doing now? Well the comment seemed to work as he was blushing a little more.

"Again take my warning. I'll see you around Bear." Courage seems to be my middle name tonight, as I went to kiss him on the cheek. I never been this foward ever in a while. Mild touching, saying that he's cute while blushing then a kiss on the cheek and nickname...

So I look back and he's kind just standing still looking at me, still blushing and take this chance to phase invisible and got the hell off that roof

* * *

**A/N: Yea another short chapter. Reason is cause I wrote this on an iPad cause my laptop charger stop charging my laptop so yea :/. Here's that meeting with Chance and Barry. This chapter might get rewritten, but trying keep it lighthearted for now till we get. In the angst and mature stuff. Challen moment anyone? Lemme me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here. I need ideas help. To focused on my other story Legacy, which is an Arrow fanfic idea that has been done/being done. I love writing these both but damn, one comsumes the other and this came first :/.**

**Also reminder that I have another Arrow story to as well as a Spider-Man story cancelled till further notice, and life has been kicking my ass left and right.**

**Feedback and Idea's help...A lot. **

**Short one again _ **

**Please read and review **

* * *

I guess your wondering what I'm doing now?

...

...

...

If your guess was stalking Barry Allen again, come pick up your prize!

But, seriously I have legiement reasons.

'Other then developing a huge crush on him?'

Fuck you brain...

Yea I couldn't help it. I had a huge crush on Barry Allen, like a huge crush. Just why? Why did have the most adorable face. Why must his jawline look make him look sexy? Why did Lightning give him abs?! Yea, I've seen him shirtless!

'Chance, he may be good looking but. You're here to save peoples lives not hook up with Barry.'

Ugh it sucks to. He's into Iris West. No scratch into he's in love with her. It doesn't help that she has such a nice skin tone. Her hair looks soft and silk, her skin seems soft to.

Ya, this crush has been hitting me like hell. It's not only a physical attraction, No I love his personally. And, dare I say that have fallen for him hard. Would be a **_huge_** understatement. The past days ever since the roof top visit I've fallen for him. It's almost unrealistic.

But, alas he loves Iris West. While she might be with Eddie Thawne he still waits. Like a child waiting for his turn to play a game, he waits a long time.

But here I am in his lab watching over him. It's been like this for a while, only days when it gets interesting is a Tuesday. Sort of the same in Starling with Wednesdays. But today is a Monday, nothing really happens...normally.

I decide to phase out of my invisible form. It's late so I doubt anyone will come. He doesn't realize me so I decide clear my throat.

Barry kinda jumps from his seat.

"What?! Are you doing here, at my job?!"

"I was bored." I shrug my shoulders.

"And, you decide to scare me? Well good, your done now can I get back to work? " he asks impatiently.

"Alright, I guess I'll go back...alone...with no one to talk to...Alone... An-"

"Barry, who you speaking to in there? Was it a girl?!" A voice behind the door, The voice belonged to Iris West.

"Shit, uhh...hide." He whispers to me.

I smirk at him.

"What, are you smirking at!?" He asks

"Barry, I'm coming in I need to see this girl!"

I decide to show Barry my next best power. Transformation!

Quickly, I change into the form of Caitlin Snow. Barry looks at me awestruck at what happens before him. The door opens and Iris states

"Ahh...It's Caitlin huh?. Should've figured."

"Ah..Iris..umm...ummm.. Me and Caitlin aren-"

"Shh...it's ok your secret safe with me."

"But, we aren't...I mean.."

"Don't worry I will out of your hair soon."

"But Ir-"

Iris leave while giggling. Leaving Barry and I alone. I decide to revert to my original form "How, did you...what?!"

"If I see a persons face and make a mental image in my head I can change my appearance. It onlys lasts a really short time. The longest for me was a minute."

"But..Caitlin..."

"Only females, I only mimic those of the same gender."

"What else can you do?"

I quickly change into Iris and go towards his ear.

"Where's the fun in telling, when I can show it?"

I move away only to see him blushing. I change back to me quickly.

"See ya around." I walk away from the blushing 25 year old.

Today was calm until it came.

...

...

...

The sound of window breaking and large thud.

"BARRY.."

It was Nemesis and he's here now... We're fucked!

* * *

**A/N: NEMMY IN THE HOUSE! Ya, I needed to sped plot up because sorry when I first wrote this chapter it was just no plot progression. I needed something to happen and so their in a police station perfect time for Nemesis to appear. If your wondering what Nemesis looks like just google RE3 Nemesis. Also I need ideas so please gimme some!**

**Also new power! Want more? Leave an idea of what Chance should get!**


End file.
